Oh Brother!
by N-chan
Summary: A Sorcerer Hunters/Ranma/Gundam Wing Crossover! What happens when the Sorcerer Hunters are sent to destroy the 'evil sorcerer Saotome'? And just why do Heero and Carrot look so alike? Find this out and more in this fic!!
1. The Evil Sorcerer Saotome

Oh Brother!   
By: N-chan and C-chan   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Standard Disclaimer: We don't own this stuff, blah,blah,blah, you know the drill. There's Yaoi, comments, maybe a bit of violence, extreme insanity and all that other stuff. Pretty much, if you don't wanna read it, then don't! So, strap in your seatbelts, grab a hold of something stationary and hang on for an odd fic!   
**************************************************************************************   
Heero: So Carrot, what are we going to write here?   
Carrot: I dunno Heero. How bout we write a story about me getting some hot girls and..   
Tira: *SMACK!* Get your mind out of the gutter Carrot!   
Marron: Really Brother, when will you get that mind of yours out of the gutter..   
Carrot: It's none of your business where my mind is!   
Heero: ………   
Chocolat: I wish you would have your mind on ME darling!   
Carrot: *sweatdrops*   
Gateau: Could we, uh, just get on with this story already?   
Carrot: Fine, fine. Man, gay guys are so not fun.   
Duo: Heero's pretty fun!   
Heero: *slightly blushing* Shut up Duo!   
Dotta: Um, guys, maybe we should get on with the story before Momma catches us goofing off…   
Everyone: Oh, ok, fine.   
AND SO THE STORY BEGINS! (Far, far away from the Spooner continent…)   
**************************************************************************************   
(=^^=*n-chan*: noooo! I thought we were OFF of the Spooner continent!!!!!)   
"Sorcerer Hunters, I have gotten word about a brand new sorcerer who is making people's lives miserable. His name is The Evil Sorcerer Saotome and he looks like this." Big Momma held up a picture of a boy around sixteen who was wearing Chinese-style clothes and had a black pigtail. (=*c-chan*: but wait, don't sorcerers have those triangles on their heads….)(=^^=:yeah, well, you KNOW how those anime people are..) "Hey, he's kind of cute," Chocolat said looking closer at the picture. "Yeah, you're right Chocolat," Tira said also moving in closer to the picture as well. "Hey, you guys should stay focused on your JOB not on how cute the target…is…" Carrot trailed off in his little speech to the glares of the Misu sisters. "Well you guys better get going! Bye bye now!" Dotta said waving and in a puff of smoke they were in a small town district. Carrot landed on his face, like usual. Looking around, they finally found a sign that told them where they were. "Welcome to Nerima, Tokyo." Gateau read out loud. "Nerima? I've never heard of that place before," Carrot said, looking around. His eyes lit up and then he said, "Hey, I wonder if there's any hot girls around here.." And with a lecherous gleam in his eyes, he ran off, the Misu sisters in hot pursuit followed by a rather annoyed Marron and Gateau.   
Ryoga walked down the street, upside down map in hand, once again looking for the Tendo Dojo. (=^^=: what else would he be looking for? That's ALL he's ever looking for…) Suddenly, he was spun around and fell into an old lady throwing out some water, resulting in him getting splashed. Chocolat ran up and saw a little black pig squealing soaking wet on the ground. "How cute!" she said picking it up. Tira, not far behind, ran up to see her sister holding the little pig and said, "Where did that come from?" Chocolat shrugged. "It was just here, isn't it cute?" She squealed. Tira agreed with a nod and then, with Chocolat tucking the pig in her shirt, they were once again in pursuit of the rampaging Carrot. Suddenly, Carrot smacked right into a young lady with medium length brown hair in a low ponytail carrying a bag of groceries and wearing an apron. She had been waving at a young man wearing glasses in front of a chiropractor's office. The bag of groceries went flying and when the dust cleared, there was Carrot, in a not-so-great position on the young lady with a sadistic smile on his face. "Oh my," the girl said, looking up at him. Suddenly Tira and Chocolat, with the pig in her shirt still, were by him in their dominatrix outfits, whip and garout ready. "Carrot, do we have to punish you again?" Tira said, whip ready. Carrot freaked and jumped off of her and went and hid behind Gateau. The young lady got up and dusted off her apron and went to pick up her grocery bag. "Are you ok Miss?" Marron asked. The girl nodded and said, "Yes, I'm fine. But is that boy okay? He ran into me awfully hard." Marron blinked. "Yes, I'm sure he's fine." (=: yeah, he's fine all right. as long as the dominatrix sisters don't kill him…) The girl smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad he's okay. But those girls are whipping him…"She said looking over to Carrot running around getting whipped. "It's okay Miss. This is normal behavior." The girl nodded once more and looked over to Carrot, who was now passed out on the ground. "Is he okay? He looks like he might need a doctor. How about we take him to Doctor Tofu's?" The girl said motioning towards the Chiropractor office that she had been waving to the man in front of. Marron nodded and motioned for Gateau to help him carry Carrot to the Chiropractor's. When they got there, the girl noticed a red headed girl and a black haired girl sitting on the chairs in what looked like a waiting room and went over to them. The red headed girl seemed to have her neck at an odd angle, and the other girl didn't seem to be enjoying the wait. "Hello Akane, Ranko. What are you two here for?"   
The girl, Akane, looked up and said, "Oh, hi Kasumi. Ranm...uh Ranko just sort of, uh, messed up her neck again, so I came with her here." Kasumi sighed. "Akane, did you hurt poor Ranko again?" Akane sweatdropped and said, " I guess I can't lie to you, can I? Yes, I did kind of hurt her again, but it wasn't totally intentional this time!" Kasumi sighed once again and then turned to Marron, Gateau, and the Misu sisters. "I'll go get Dr. Tofu and he'll show you a place to put that poor boy, okay?" They nodded and set Carrot on a couple of chairs while Kasumi went off to find Dr. Tofu. "Oh no," Akane said and got up to follow Kasumi. "What's wrong?" Tira asked Akane. Akane looked over to her and said, " Well you see, Dr. Tofu has a thing for my sister, Kasumi, and when he sees her, well…" Akane was interrupted by a cry of pain from one of the rooms. Everyone rushed over to the room the sound had come from and looked inside to see the man they had seen earlier all but twisting a poor man into a pretzel with his glasses fogged over looking at Kasumi. "That happens," Akane said with a sigh. "Oh dear," Tira said, looking at the poor man. Akane went over to her sister. "Uh, Kasumi? Why don't you get those groceries home, okay? I'll take care of everything here," Akane said, all but shoving her sister out the door. "Okay Akane, I'll see you when you get home. Oh yes, and those nice people can perhaps stay with us tonight, I don't think they have a place to stay," Kasumi looked at them. "Right?" They nodded and Kasumi said, "Okay then I'll be going now," And with that Kasumi left. Dr. Tofu finally came to his senses a bit later and apologized to the poor man he had been twisting into odd shapes. He got 'Ranko's' neck back into place and then went to go see the passed out Carrot. Carrot, of course, was already awake though and hitting on a young lady who had come in. Tira growled, went over to him, grabbed him by his ear, and dragged him away. With everything finally taken care of, Akane told them to follow her and 'Ranko' and, with a wave goodbye to Dr. Tofu, off they went to the Tendo Dojo.   
When they got there, they were greeted by a fight. It seemed that someone had stolen the last pickle, and that obviously was a serious crime to the people of the Tendo Dojo. A girl of about fourteen with red hair lunged at a short old man who was jumping at….a panda?? The Sorcerer Hunters blinked at the strange sight, but Akane and Ranko didn't even bat an eyelash. They just walked through the doors and called out that they were home. Kasumi said from the kitchen, "Welcome home Akane, Ranko. And I see that you brought those nice people with you. I already talked to Father and he said that they could stay here for the night. I'll make something for you two and the rest of them, okay? It seems you won't be getting much from what we were eating though, everyone was rather hungry tonight."(=^^=: Obviously, since they were fighting over a pickle…)(=: They do that every night…)(=^^=: Of course…) Akane nodded and turned to the little band that had formed behind her. "I hope you guys enjoy it here. It gets a little hectic every now and then, but its home. So enjoy your stay while you're here." The Sorcerer Hunters looked around while they waited for Kasumi to make their food. Tira and Chocolat made sure they had a good hold on Carrot, just in case he decided to go after one of the girls around. Suddenly, the little pig popped out of Chocolat's shirt and looked around. With a squeal of glee, it jumped out and went over to Akane squealing happily. "Oh! D-chan! Come back here!" Chocolat said starting to go after it. "Wait, Chocolat. Maybe it lives here. It is wearing a bandanna, so it must be a pet." Tira said. Tira was proven right when Akane bent down and scooped the little pig up. "Why P-chan! You're finally back home! I missed you!" Akane hugged the little pig and then turned to Tira and Chocolat. "Where did you find him?" she asked. "We were walking and I found him on the ground soaking wet. I felt sorry for the little darling so I picked him up." Chocolat said. Akane smiled happily. "Thank you so much for finding him! He doesn't have a very good sense of direction and gets lost a lot. I'm very grateful that you found him and took him along with you, or I probably wouldn't have seen him for another month." Chocolat smiled. "No problem. He's a really cute little thing so it wasn't hard to take him in." Akane thanked her once again and then they heard Kasumi call that their food was ready. After a fairly long day, they were very happy to sit down to the delicious dinner Kasumi had made for them.   
After dinner, Akane introduced everyone to one another. "These people are the Sorcerer Hunters, Tira, Chocolat, Marron, Gateau and…."Akane looked around for the fifth member of the group who had seemingly disappeared. Suddenly, they heard an alarm go off and heard a scream. "That was Nabiki!" Akane said, running to her sister's room. Everyone else ran behind her to see why Nabiki had screamed. When they got there, they saw a rather dazed looking Carrot laying on the floor twitching and a girl a bit younger than Kasumi with shoulder length black hair holding a giant mallet. "You pervert! Get out of my room right now!" She raised the mallet above her head, looking as if she was about to smack him again, but Tira and Chocolat got there faster and were beating the living crap out of him. The other occupants of the house, minus Marron and Gateau, sweatdropped seeing the two girls beating on the boy. " Oh my, not again." Kasumi said with a small sigh. The panda 'growfed' and then held up a sign that read: Those two girls act like Akane. Always beating up on the guy. It flipped the sign over: Are they fiancés? Tira and Chocolat looked up and said, "Fiancés?" The panda got a huge sweatdrop and held up a sign that read: Um, never mind. The two looked at each other and then shrugged, going back to beating poor Carrot.   
A little later, the introductions were made once again. "Like I said before, these people here are Sorcerer Hunters, people who hunt sorcerers. Their names are Carrot, Tira, Chocolat, Marron, and Gateau." Akane said pointing to each person as she said his or her name. Then she turned to them and said, " And these people are my sister Kasumi, whom you've already met, my sister Nabiki , whom you've already met as well, my father Soun Tendo, Ranm…er, Ranko, Mr.…um, Ranko's pet panda named Genma, Master Happosai, and Ranko's sister, Nodoka*." She pointed to each respective person when she said his or her name. She sighed inwardly and was glad that she had remembered the separate identities of Ranma and Genma, it would be too hard to explain the curses to these people. Plus it was late already and not time for the long story it would take to explain everything. With introductions finally done, they were ready to figure out sleeping arrangements for the Sorcerer Hunters. Soun finally decided that Tira and Chocolat would room with Akane, Marron and Gateau would room with 'Ranko', her sister, and their 'pet', and Carrot would sleep on a futon in the dojo, because he didn't really feel safe having Carrot sleep in the same room as 'Ranko' and Nodoka because, well, we all know how Carrot is. So, with the sleeping arrangements made, they all went to their arranged place and went to sleep.   
But of course the peace was short, as all peace is when Carrot is in a small place with as many girls as there were at the Tendo Dojo.   
**************************************************************************************   
Authors' Note: So, how is it? Yes, I know that it says this is a crossover between Sorcerer Hunters, Ranma ½ , and Gundam Wing, and there's no Gundam Wing in it yet, but there will be! I swear it! R & R greatly appreciated!   
  
Carrot: How come you guys haven't let me have any girls yet…   
  
N-chan: Shush Carrot, you should be happy you have a big part in this!   
  
Nodoka: I haven't even talked….   
  
C-chan: Don't worry Nodoka-chan! Drive happy!!   
  
N-chan: Please review or the characters might quit on us!


	2. A Brand New Adventure

Oh Brother!   
By: N-chan and C-chan   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Standard Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first!!   
**************************************************************************************   
Carrot: Hey, maybe I'll get some girls in this chapter!   
  
N-chan: Carrot dear, you're sadly mistaken…   
  
Duo: Oi!! When do I get to come in, ne?   
  
Heero: ……   
  
C-chan: You all complain too much! Let's just get on with the fic!   
  
Anime Characters: *grumble*   
**************************************************************************************   
At about three in the morning, Carrot slipped off the futon he had been laying on trying to sleep and crept into the main part of the Tendo household. He quietly went down the hall, making sure he walked lightly, and stopped in front of the first door he came to. There was a sign on the door, but he couldn't read it in the darkness, so he decided to just risk opening the door and see who was inside. He was hoping to perhaps find the room of that red headed girl Ranko who had been with Akane at the Chiropractor's. Holding his breath, he opened the door as quiet as possible and poked his head in. The moon shone through a window and washed over the person sleeping in the bed, letting Carrot see them clearly. It was Kasumi. Carrot sighed and started to close the door, but suddenly Kasumi rolled over and freaked him out, causing him to lose grip on the door and turn around so fast he smacked into a wall with a bang. The door shut a second after he hit the wall, making an even louder thunking noise. Carrot stood stock still in the hallway, listening to see if he could hear anyone getting up. After a minute or so, he relaxed and continued his search. He came up in front of the next room, once again not being able to see the sign on the door, and opened the door ever so quietly. He looked in to once again see that the moonlight was shining through the window. In the room there were what looked like three people, one in the bed and two on the floor in sleeping bags. In an instant, he knew which room he had come upon. Akane's room. The one that Tira and Chocolat were staying in for the night. Slowly, ever slowly, he backed out of the room, making sure he closed the door softly. After the door was definitely closed, Carrot wiped a thin line of sweat of his eyebrow and sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was for Chocolat to wake up. After that near death experience, Carrot continued down the hall. The next room he came to, he recognized. Nabiki's room. Remembering the malleting he had gotten the last time he wandered into Nabiki's room, he turned away from it, not even touching the doorknob. He continued down the hall until he got to what looked like could be a guest room. He grinned. "This must be the room that Ranko girl is in!" he whispered to himself and opened the door ever so quietly. He looked in to once again see that the moonlight was working to his advantage. His grin got even wider when he saw four human shapes and a panda shape sleeping on futons on the floor. He ever so slowly inched into the room and strained his eyes to see which shape was which. (=^^=: well the panda shape is bound to be the panda! no dah!)(=: really? I thought the panda form was duo….) He made out the shape of his brother and Gateau easily. Marron's slight frame and Gateau's bulky one were easy to pick out. But between the other two was much harder. He strained his eyes even more. The moonlight was fading fast, making it hard to figure which was which. He inched even closer to the sleeping forms of his brother and Gateau, who were closest to the door, and leaned over them to see the other two sleeping figures closer. Suddenly, he heard a door open and close and footsteps. Carrot's eyes went wide and he tried to stand back up, only resulting in him totally losing his balance and falling forward, right smack on top of his brother and Gateau.   
Carrot landed with a thump and bounced off of Gateau, resulting on him landing next to Nodoka and Ranko. He stayed still and just lay there, hoping he hadn't waken anyone up. He hadn't made a sound in his fall and was hoping that Gateau was an extremely heavy sleeper. Looking over, he sighed in relief. He had only hit Gateau and not his brother, since Carrot knew that his brother was a light sleeper, a complete opposite of himself. And it also seemed that Gateau was, in fact, a heavy sleeper, a very heavy sleeper, since Carrot had just bounced off of him for god's sake and he hadn't moved one bit. "Man, that guy is like a rock. Either that, or I'm extremely light." Carrot muttered to himself. He stood back up and grinned once again after he saw where he had landed. He leaned over once more and looked to see if he could find which one was Ranko. The one in front of him seemed to be only fourteen and was slightly smaller than Ranko. "So that must mean that the one by the panda is Ranko!" he said to himself and carefully walked over Nodoka. It seemed that Ranko was sharing her bed with the panda, at least from where Carrot was standing. He found that rather odd, but shrugged it off. He inched in closer and closer until he could see the face of the person next to the panda clearly. But something wasn't right. Carrot leaned in closer and gasped. The person sleeping by the panda was a guy! Stepping backwards, Carrot tripped over Nodoka and fell over on to her. Nodoka woke up right away at someone falling on top of her and when she saw who it was, she screamed. Loudly. And of course, faced with a screaming girl, Carrot started yelling too. At all this, everyone else in the room woke up, even the panda. The guy jumped up and looked around with wide eyes, babbling, "Wha-what? What's happening? Where am I?" Marron just shook his head, mumbling something about his brother, and Gateau looked around with half closed eyes trying to figure out what was going on. The panda just sat there looking disconcerted. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal the rest of the Tendo household, even Happosai. The panda held up a sign that read: Don't look at me. I'm innocent! Chocolat and Tira looked over at the guy standing in the middle of the room babbling. Suddenly, Chocolat got a bright look in her eye and pulled out the picture Big Momma had given them. "Tira! Look! That guy standing over there looks like that evil sorcerer Saotome we were assigned to get rid of!" Chocolat said. Tira looked at the picture and then said, "You're right Chocolat! That is him!"   
Akane blinked when she heard them say these things. "Evil sorcerer Saotome?" she said with a funny look on her face. "That's what Kuno calls him," she muttered. Tira and Chocolat didn't hear her though, they were busy. Already in dominatrix, they began to advance upon the boy in the middle of the room. Finally awake, his eyes went very wide when he saw Tira and Chocolat advancing on him and a very thin line of blood ran out of his nose. When Akane saw this, however, she didn't like it one bit. With a growl, she pulled out her ever present giant mallet and smacked the boy through the roof and into the pond outside. Tira and Chocolat stopped in their tracks and stared open mouthed at the new skylight in the roof. Then they slowly turned to Akane, who already had her mallet put away and was brushing her hands off. "That'll show him," she muttered. "How did you…." Tira started. "DO that?" Chocolat finished her sister's sentence. Akane looked over to them. "What do you mean? I do that all the time, it's no big deal," she said with a slightly confused expression on her face. Tira and Chocolat's eyes got bigger, if that's even possible, and they said in unison, "You do that ALL THE TIME?" Akane nodded. "Yeah, what's the big deal anyway? It's not like he's all that powerful anyway." She said shrugging. Well, that was a bit too much for the two sisters. They just stood there staring at her, with open mouths and huge eyes. "According to Big Momma, that guy was a really strong sorcerer, and she just pitched him through the roof. She must be strong." Tira thought. After that little mishap was over, everyone finally noticed why they had come in to the room to begin with, and decided that the source of them losing sleep had to be punished. Of course, the two sisters were happy to punish Carrot, each in their own way.   
The next day, a thoroughly beaten Carrot, two very confused Misu sisters, and the usual Marron and Gateau were ready to leave the Tendo Dojo and the strange happenings of Nerima. Other than the brush with the Evil Sorcerer Saotome and Akane's mysterious strength, they had also been assaulted by a very pissed off Chinese girl, a mad Okonomiyaki chef, and an insane gymnast, along with many others. But now they were leaving, and very happy about it too. Sure, the Tendos were nice people, but there were just too many weird things going on for comfort. (=^^=: they think that NERIMA is weird? look at where THEY live for pete's sake!) But, before they could leave, Tira and Chocolat had something to ask Akane. Taking her aside, Tira said to her, "Akane-san, we had an idea after we saw how well you handled that sorcerer, Saotome. We decided that maybe you could come along with the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters to the Spooner continent and maybe get a job as a Sorcerer Hunter." Akane's eyes lit up a bit. "Really? That would be something new." She looked around and then whispered. "Actually, it would be really sugoi to be a Sorcerer Hunter. Martial Arts get a bit boring after awhile and plus, then I won't have to be around him. I'd love to come with you guys." Suddenly, her eyes darkened. "But I bet that Dad won't let me." Akane said in a slightly depressed voice. "Why don't you ask him? We could definitely use someone with your talent in the group." Chocolat said. Akane nodded with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Hai, I'll ask him. Hold on for just a sec," she said and went over to Soun who was with the rest, minus Ranko, for some reason, and said, "Dad?" He looked to her and said, "Yes, Akane?" Akane went right to the point. "Well Dad, Tira and Chocolat wanted to know if I could come along with them and the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters to the Spooner continent where they live and maybe get a job as a Sorcerer Hunter." Soun started to say no, but Kasumi caught his eye and he was quiet. Kasumi came over. "I think that it would be a good experience for Akane-chan. She needs to do some things away from home so she knows how the rest of this world is. She needs to prepare herself for bigger things anyway Father. Why not let her go?" Kasumi said. Soun nodded and then said, "Okay Akane, you may go. But make sure you write us every once and awhile and remember that this is a temporary thing. You will have to come back and accept your responsibilities eventually, if you know what I mean." Akane nodded with a bright smile. "I'll remember Dad," she said and then turned to Kasumi. "Arrigato Onee-chan," she said smiling. Then she ran inside to pack a few things to start with.   
Finally, the Sorcerer Hunters were ready to leave the Tendo Dojo, and Nerima, with Akane. After quite a few goodbyes, they finally were on their way. After the six shadows disappeared over a hill, Kasumi went to a fairly big tree and called up into it, "Ranma-kun!" The boy that Akane had punted through the roof, courtesy of her mallet popped his head out of the tree and looked down at Kasumi. "Yes?" he said, hanging onto a branch with his knees. "Akane-chan went along with those Sorcerer Hunters to their home on the Spooner continent." Kasumi said. "So?" Ranma muttered, with a faint hint of concern on the edge of his voice. "Why should I care? I'm glad that uncute tomboy is gone." Kasumi sighed and shook her head slightly. "It's not that I'm afraid that those nice people will do anything to her, but Sorcerer Hunters have a very dangerous job, and you and I both know that Akane isn't really that strong."   
"Yeah, just handy with that damn giant mallet of hers," Ranma muttered rubbing the bump on his head. "Anyway, so I really would like you to follow her." Kasumi said looking up at him. Ranma nearly fell out of the tree. "What?! You saw how those crazy girls tried to kill me! I have enough girls trying to kill me, I don't need anymore of them after me!" he yelled. Kasumi sighed again and said, "Ranma, you should be ashamed of yourself. Not protecting your inazuke." Ranma shook his head, crossing his arms. "No way, no how am I going after that violent tomboy. She can protect herself just fine." Kasumi sighed again and looked down. "I was trying to be nice, but you have forced me to use drastic measures." Kasumi said in almost a whisper. Suddenly, Kasumi looked up with fire in her eyes. "If you do not go after Akane-chan, I will be forced to use the Tendo school special attack," she said in a not-so-nice voice. Ranma freaked and fell out of the tree. "Ok, ok! Gomen ne Kasumi! I'll go! Sheesh." Ranma said, brushing the dirt off his black pants and red shirt. "Arrigato Ranma-kun." Kasumi said in her usual sweet voice and smiled. "I'll go pack you a bag. Oh, and I think you should follow at a distance if you don't want those two nice girls after you again." With that, Kasumi went off to pack Ranma a bag. With a growl, he followed after her, muttering something about 'that stupid tomboy'.   
Finally, Ranma was ready to go and ran until he could hear the voices of the Sorcerer Hunters and Akane. Then he slowed his pace and began darting in and out of the trees lining the road they were walking on, making sure he stayed out of their view. "Who knows what they'll all do to me if they catch me following them…."Ranma muttered to himself. Suddenly, Marron turned and looked over…right where Ranma was! With a silent curse, he dove behind the tree closest to him and peeked around it slightly. With a sigh of relief, he saw Marron turn back around and continue walking behind the others next to Gateau. And so he went on. After an hour or so though, he was beginning to have doubts about this whole 'stay hidden' thing. It was getting on his nerves having to duck behind a tree almost every five minutes. With a sigh, he ducked behind a tree again and said quietly to himself, "I have got to think of an easier way to do this." Then he snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I'll just go into my cursed form and join up with them. But how will I get them to let me come along…" he whispered to himself. Then he noticed another problem. "Where am I gonna get some cold water?" he said in exasperation. Just then, a loud crash of thunder was heard and a jagged bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Ranma looked up just as it began to rain extremely hard. "Well that solves my problem," Ranko muttered in slight annoyance.   
**************************************************************************************   
Authors' Notes: Well? How was this? Shall we continue? I hope you all said yes, or we would all be outta business!! ^^   
  
Carrot: I still didn't get any girls!! *whines*   
  
Duo: Well at least you're in this!! Me and Hee-chan aren't even in here yet!!   
  
Heero: …..   
  
C-chan: You all complain way too much!   
  
All anime characters: Well we are the main part of this you know!   
  
N-chan and C-chan: *sweatdrop*   
  
N-chan: Okay! Hope you enjoyed this part! More chapters to come soon, and I promise, there will be Gundam Wing in it! Sayonara for now! And please review, the crew might up and quit on us without them!! 


	3. Enter Ryoga

Oh Brother!   
By: N-chan and C-chan   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Standard Disclaimer: Third verse exactly like the first and second!!   
**************************************************************************************   
Carrot: Hey, you think I'll get any girls this time??   
Ukyo: No chance hun..   
Carrot: Aw man….   
Duo: Am I in this chapter??   
Goku: Am I in this chapter??   
Vegeta: Stupid Kakkarot, you're dead…   
Goku: Oh yeah…   
Kikyo: Don't worry, I'm dead too..   
Johnny: Yeah, me too…   
Kikyo: *to Johnny* Well at least no one reincarnates you…   
Johnny: But I miss Ponyboy…   
N-chan and C-chan: *sweatdrop*   
N-chan: Uh, sorry guys, but there is no Dragonball Z, Inu Yasha, or Outsiders in this…   
C-chan: Aw man, no Outsiders? That sucks…   
N-chan: Um, anyways, on with the fic!!   
**************************************************************************************   
The Sorcerer Hunters decided to set up camp until the rain let up. None of them really wanted to continue trudging on through the pouring rain. So they set up camp in a small clearing. Akane sighed and set out her sleeping bag. Pulling out a brush, she sat down and started brushing her hair. "This is going to be a great experience. I can't wait until we get to the Spooner continent and I get to meet their boss." she thought to herself smiling. Suddenly, the semi-peace of the rain was broken by a crash. She poked her head out of the tent and looked over towards where the sound had come from and gasped. There, tangled in what looked like a rabbit trap, was P-chan. Akane went out of her tent and scooped up the squealing little pig. "P-chan, did you follow me? Poor baby, let me take you into my dry tent," she said and took him into her tent. She took her blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around him. "How about I give you a little bath, you're awfully muddy," she said reaching for the kettle of water she had been heating for some tea. The little pig's eyes got wide and he began shaking his head and squealing. "Oh really P-chan, stop that," she said battling slightly with the little pig. But he managed to get out of her grasp and go under the sleeping bag. "Oh, fine then. Really, I will never understand why you are so terrified of a little hot water." she said putting it back on the heater.(=^^=: gee, I dunno why he's so afraid of hot water…) With a sigh, she went back to brushing her short hair. It had become a nervous habit lately, brushing her hair had, and she was a bit homesick already which was why she was brushing it at the moment.   
Suddenly, Akane heard a rustling outside her tent. She stopped in mid-brush and listened. She could faintly hear two people talking, a guy and a girl. The girl sounded near hysterical. After awhile, the talking ceased and someone tapped on the front of her tent. "Come in!" she called. To her great surprise, Carrot came through the flap. "What are you doing here Carrot?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "That hot g-,uh, I mean, that friend of yours, Ranko, was following us and she, uh, came across a problem while she was, and she needs a place to sleep here at camp." Carrot said looking rather nervous to Akane. "Ranko's here?" she all but yelled. Carrot nodded and said, "So we decided that she could maybe sleep in here with you." Akane nodded and smiled, thinking, 'Okay, Ranma had better have a damn good reason for following me!' Carrot grinned. "Good! I'll get her and tell her then!" he said going out. Akane's eyes widened at a realization. "Kuso!! I just told Carrot that Ranma, of all people, could sleep in my tent with me!!!" she said a little too loudly. She clasped her hand over her mouth, hoping no one had heard her outburst. She heard Carrot and who she assumed was Ranma coming towards the tent, so she forced her features to look partially normal and turned to the entrance just as they came in. Carrot had his back towards her and was talking to Ranko. "You can stay in here tonight Miss Ranko. We don't have any other tents. Unless you want to stay with me…" Carrot said in a hopeful voice. "Nah, this is okay. Pretty big to. Who am I staying w-"Ranko abruptly stopped talking when she noticed the other occupant of the tent. "I have to stay in this with her?!" She said pointing at Akane with an annoyed look on her face. Akane growled. Carrot saw that they were about to have a fight and left very quickly, not wanting to get caught up in it, with a good night. And he got out right in time too, because right after he got out of the tent, Akane began screaming at Ranko about something or other. It was times like these that he wished he had earplugs.   
Ranma-chan was sitting on her sleeping bag with a sour expression on her face, sporting a black eye and other miscellaneous bruises and mumbling things about 'that stupid tomboy'. Akane was sitting on her sleeping bag as far away from Ranma-chan as possible with her mallet beside her and petting a certain glaring black piglet muttering about 'that baka'. There was a very hostile feeling in the air. The silence stretched on and on until it was almost maddening. Finally after ten minutes Ranma-chan spoke. "Why didja go and hit me, huh? It's not like I did nothing." she said, rubbing her head. "And then that stupid pig had to go and hit me in the eye I didn't do nothing to him either." Akane said, still petting P-chan, "You've done plenty of things to poor P-chan before! You had it coming!" Ranma-chan growled. "Yeah, well, you still had no reason to smack me with that damn mallet of yours! I didn't do nothing to you!" Akane shrugged. "You've had that coming for a long time," she said sticking out her tongue. She knew it was a bit childish sticking out her tongue, but at the moment she really didn't care. Ranma-chan scowled. "I haven't ever done nothing to you!"   
"You have too!! And I don't want you in my tent!"   
"Is that so?"   
"Yes! So go sleep somewhere else!"   
"Gladly! Who would want to share a tent with a violent tomboy like you and that stupid pig of yours anyway!" Akane growled and looked at the floor. "So, go then! Go sleep with Tira and Chocolat for all I care! Just get out!" She yelled, throwing the empty teakettle at Ranma-chan who narrowly missed getting hit by it. "Fine then, I will," Ranma-chan said and started gathering her stuff. Akane just said, "Fine," and turned her back. She heard Ranma-chan finish packing and leave the tent. "Baka," Akane said and got up. She retrieved the teakettle she'd thrown and stuffed it into her bag. Then, with a sigh, she slipped into her sleeping bag, not caring that she was wearing her clothes from the day still. She blew out the light in the lantern she'd been using and went to sleep.   
P-chan though, was still wide awake. With a mad squeal, he rushed outside, nearly tripping over Ranma-chan who was sleeping just outside Akane's tent. He growled at her, but then noticed someone taking a bath a little bit away from camp. Squealing happily, he ran over to it and jumped in. In a second, a seething Ryoga Hibiki popped out saying, "Ranma, how dare you talk to Akane like that!!" He jumped out and started running. Carrot just sat dumbfounded in his so called 'relaxing bath' and watched with wide eyes as the guy that had just popped out of his bath ran towards the direction of Tira and Chocolat's tent. "I really need to get more sleep, now I'm imagining things," he muttered shaking his head and going deeper down into the water.   
Meanwhile, Ryoga, stark naked, tripped over a root, fell into the side of the Misu's tent, and hit his head, causing them to wake up. "Tira, go see what happened," Chocolat said groggily, sitting up. "Okay sis," Tira said and poked her head out of the tent. She squinted into the darkness, trying to make out what had hit their tent. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She gasped when she saw Ryoga's form crumpled next to the tent. "Chocolat! Come here quick! There's a guy laying out here next to our tent and I think he's hurt!"   
**************************************************************************************   
Authors' Notes: How was it? Shall we continue still? I hope you said yes again…   
Carrot: No girls…I'm such a tortured soul….   
Duo: Need I say it again? Me and Hee-chan STILL have NOT appeared yet!!!   
Carrot: You guys are tortured souls too…hey, do YOU guys get any girls???   
Duo and Heero: *sweatdrop*   
Duo: Um, not exactly… 


	4. What To Do With A Martial Artist That Tu...

Oh Brother!  
By: N-chan and C-chan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Fourth verse, same as the first, a whole louder and a whole lot worse!  
**************************************************************************************  
N-chan: And so another chapter comes!!  
C-chan: Yay!! Yay!! Yaaay!! Yummy Bishounens!!  
N-chan and Anime Characters: *sweatdrop*  
Carrot: Maybe I'll get a girl this time!!  
Marron: Brother, do you ever give up?  
Carrot: Nope! *grins*  
Duo: At least you're in this man! *glares at N-chan and C-chan*  
N-chan and C-chan: *sweatdrop*  
N-chan: Sorry Duo! Please don't quit!  
Inu Yasha: Feh!!  
Kagome: Odenodenodenodenodenoden SIT!  
Inu Yasha: *falls on his face*  
The rest of the misc. Anime characters and the two authors: *blink*  
Kagome: What? What??  
Carrot: *runs up to Kagome* How bout you spend a night with m-  
*BAM!*  
*Tira and Chocolat drag Carrot away*  
N-chan: Well, um, that was…interesting. Now on with the fic!!  
**************************************************************************************  
Ryoga opened his eyes and sat up with a start, immediately wishing he hadn't. His head hurt something terrible, and, having sat up extremely quick, he was also rather dizzy. With a confused sounding voice, Ryoga said, as loud as his pounding head let him, which was barely above a whisper, "Where am I?" Chocolat looked over at him and said pleasantly, "Well, I see you finally came to! You're in our tent, you know, the one you smacked into a while ago." Ryoga nodded slightly, still looking rather lost. He then noticed a crucial thing. "Why aren't I wearing anything!!?" he yelled, turning red and pulling the covers over his head. "That's how we found you, laying outside. You're lucky it wasn't raining." Tira said to him. "It would have spared me the embarrassment had it been raining," muttered Ryoga. "What was that?" Tira asked cocking her head slightly. "Um, er, nothing! Nothing at all!" Ryoga said laughing hysterically and putting a hand behind his head nervously. "Whatever you say," Tira said with a sweatdrop. 'Good thing they didn't hear me," Ryoga thought with a thankful sigh. 'If they found out about my curse, who knows what kind of questions they'd ask.' He snapped back into reality just then as Chocolat waved a hand in front of his face and then leaned her face forward into his and said, "Hel-loo? Are you there?" Ryoga freaked and fell backwards into the side of the tent, causing a stake or two to come up, resulting in the whole tent caving in on top of them. To top it all off, it just happened to be raining again.   
Carrot was rudely awakened suddenly to the screams of the Misu sisters. He looked around groggily and noticed 1) he was still in his bath, and 2) it was raining again. He then heard the screams again and jumped up, grabbing his clothes from the tree above him. Putting on his clothes as he ran, Carrot ran to where the Misus had set up camp to find their tent collapsed and two frightened Misus and a pig by it. "What the hell happened?!" Carrot said looking at the collapsed tent and soaked occupants. The Misus though only babbled incoherently and kept pointing to the pig and tent. Then they both glomped onto him, crying from what seemed total confusion. He just stood there looking from the tent to the pig, wondering what the hell was going on here.  
Almost an hour later, Carrot finally got the Misus calmed down enough so that they were actually talking sense. "So," Carrot said, handing them each a cup of tea he had just made, "what the hell happened to you two?" Tira sipped her tea and then said, "We're not quite sure actually. It all started when we heard this noise outside and went to investigate, finding this-" Chocolat cut her off, saying, "This cute guy laying there, stark naked. So we drag him inside, cover him up and sit and wait for him to wake up…" Chocolat kept babbling on. Meanwhile though, a certain little black pig wearing a bandana around his neck was heating up the water in the tea kettle. He waited impatiently as it heated up, listening to Chocolat babble on. Finally, steam started rising out of the kettle. He squealed happily and was just about the grab the teakettle, when Carrot grabbed it and poured himself another cup. With an annoyed snort, the little black pig grabbed the kettle from Carrot, causing it to, of course, spill.  
When the steam cleared, a very pissed and very naked Ryoga sat in the pig's place. The Misus stared at him with wide eyes and Carrot yelled, "Why the hell is there a naked guy suddenly sitting in my tent!!?" It was just then the Misus decided to screaming. Ryoga freaked, of course, and grabbed a sheet and dove under it. "I can explain!!" Ryoga yelled. Carrot, who was still pretty muchly freaking, threw one of his tank tops, a pair of pants, and a pair of boxers at him and yelled, "At least put something on!"  
About an hour later, Ryoga had finally explained his curse, how he got it, how it works, what Jusenkyo was, amongst other things. After he had finished, the Misus and Carrot were still quite confused, especially at where Jusenkyo was (=^^=), even after all the questions they had bombarded Ryoga with, and were about to ask more, but Ryoga raised a hand, silencing them. "I'm sorry, but I'm quite tired. Do you think I could stay here for the night?" Ryoga asked, his voice a bit exhausted sounding. Carrot agreed with slight hesitation, while Chocolat agreed whole heartedly. "Wait, wait, who said you guys were staying in here too? It's not like there's lots of room in here." Carrot said looking around. "That's okay Darling! I'll just sleep with you!" Chocolat said, launching herself at Carrot. "Ahhh!! No!! That's okay! Really!!!" Carrot yelled running around the small tent and then outside into the rain. Ryoga stared open mouthed at Chocolat chasing Carrot around outside and turned to Tira, who was sipping her tea quietly. "Um, do they always do that?" he asked. Tira looked up. "What? Oh yes, they always do that. She hasn't caught him yet though, at least not that I know of." Suddenly they heard Chocolat yell outside, "Darling! Don't run away! Don't you remember that time we shared that blanket together by the fire!" Carrot yelled back, "No!" and kept running. "But Darling, how could you forget that night! We shared that blanket naked and went all the way!" Chocolat called. Ryoga heard a shattering noise and turned to Tira who had broken her tea cup. "Carrot! Are you cheating on me again?!" Tira yelled and, to Ryoga's total surprise, went dominatrix and pulled out her whip. "Carrot! Do I have to punish you?" she called and ran out of the tent laughing. "AHHHHHH!! NOOO!! SOMEONE HEEEEELLLPPP!!!!" Ryoga heard Carrot scream and then the sounds of Chocolat chasing Carrot and Tira whipping him could be heard. Ryoga shook his head, mildly disturbed. "Those people are even weirder than the happenings in Nerima, and Nerima has a boy who turns into a girl, one that turns into a panda, and a whole mess of other weirdos. Glad I'm normal." Ryoga muttered, plugging his ears and going to sleep, while Chocolat and Tira chased Carrot around in the rain.  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: So? How was it? Please review! We need them!!  
Carrot: *rubbing his head* Owww…why do the Misu sisters always beat me up…  
Chocolat: Poor Darling! Let me make you feel better! *jumps at Carrot*  
Carrot: AHHHHH!! NOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!!  
N-chan and C-chan: *sweatdrop*  
Pikachu: Pika-chu!  
Everyone: *stops what they're doing and blinks*  
C-chan: Oh it's so cute, I wanna huggle it!!! *huggles the Pikachu and promptly gets fried* Owww…  
N-chan: Well, um, please review! We need em!! Bai Bai now! *poofs out* 


	5. What Happens After Nightfall...

Oh Brother  
By: N-chan and C-chan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Come on people, if you're reading this part, you obviously saw all the other ones! ^^  
**************************************************************************************  
N-chan: Hello all you happy pappy peeps! We're back with another chapter!  
Duo: You know what, I have a taste for a bologna sandwich…  
Ponyboy: *cries* Poor Johnny!!!  
Wufei: WEAK ONNA!  
Ron: What's an onna?  
Hermoine: I think it's a sort of fish…  
Goku: Fish? Where? Where's the fish? *looks around*  
Lum: *zaps Goku*  
Ataru: HEY! You can only do that to ME!  
Carrot: Hey, you have a girl who hurts you all the time too?  
Ataru: Yeah! She hurts me when I go after other girls! I don't think it's fair.  
Carrot: I feel your pain man.  
N-chan: Anyways! On with the fic!  
**************************************************************************************  
Sometime around one A.M., Carrot climbed, I mean, fell out of his perch in the tree he had hid in to get away from the Misus. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around trying to figure out where he was and lecherous grin spread across his face when he noticed where. By the tent Ranko was sharing with Akane. "Heh, heh, Maybe I should check on Ranko," Carrot said, still with a lecherous grin that would make Happosai bow in envy. He heard someone stir and nearly had a heart attack. "I forgot the Misus were out here too! I'll just slip by_.very_.slowly_." Carrot whispered to himself. Finally he got past the sleeping forms of the Misus and sighed in relief. He now went faster towards the general direction of Akane and Ranko's tent. After a while, he saw the looming shape of it and went faster. Then he was right in front of it and he went to get into it_and promptly tripped on something and fell flat on his face. "Owww_what was that?" Carrot grumbled standing back up and brushing off his clothes. His eyes fell on the something in front of the tent and his eyes lit up. "Ranko?" he said in a voice of mixed disbelief and excitement, a little too loudly. But Ranko didn't stir. With a lecherous grin, Carrot unzipped Ranko's sleeping bag and crawled into it, still with a psychotic look. He moved in closer and closer to her and leaned in, when he heard her mutter, "Akane," and put her arms around his neck. Carrot's grin widened, if that was possible and put his arms around her waist. (He was in too much of a mental high to notice Ranko murmuring Akane's name) Carrot was about to go insane, and when Ranko leaned in and kissed his neck slightly, his nose all but erupted blood. "Kuso!" Carrot said a bit loudly, stuffing a handkerchief in his nose to stop the bleeding. Yet, Ranko still didn't even stir. `Jeez, how deep a sleeper is this girl?' he thought looking at her. He shrugged and said, "Oh well, easier for me," and went even closer to Ranko's sleeping form. Finally, not being able to contain himself any longer, Carrot swept down and was about to kiss Ranko when_her eyes popped open and she screamed. Carrot was promptly thrown somewhere far away by Ranko, but not before he could yell out, "Well its not like you're a virgin!!" Akane, of course, picked that exact moment to wake up and heard this comment and Ranko yell something back.  
"What!?" Akane said upon hearing Carrot's shouted comment to Ranko. No way, unless…"RANMA!!" Akane pushed open her tent flap...and smacked right into a very pale looking Ranma-chan. "Would you mind explaining what's going on Ranma!?" Akane said, dragging the frightened looking girl into the tent. "I-it's not what it seems, Akane!"  
"Oh really? Then start explaining!" Akane yelled. "Don't pay attention to what he said! He was talkin bout someone else!" Ranma-chan babbled. "Right Ranma, like I believe that! Who was it Ranma, hmm? Shampoo? Ukyo?"  
"Neither! That's what I'm tryin to-"  
"It was a guy?! Ewww!! That is just too disgusting!"  
"Ack! No!! Oh that's just gross!!"  
"Well with the way you flaunt your female side's body, I wouldn't be surprised!"  
"What Carrot said aien't true I tell you!"  
"Then why did he say it!" Akane yelled with a slightly hysterical edge to her voice. Ranma-chan hesitated slightly, giving Akane time to throw her teakettle of hot water she'd been heating at Ranma-chan's head, causing it to dump over her.  
The now male Ranma took the kettle off his head and threw it on the ground. "Akane, listen. Likei said before, what Carrot said before aien't true. It's my fault he thinks that though. Kasumi sent me to follow to make sure ya didn't get hurt or nothing. And then it started raining and I turned into a girl, an when you all set up camp, I decided to join up. So I made up a story that some guy attacked me while I was following ya and he musta thought with that warped mind a his I got raped or something. Got that?" Ranma explained. Akane, after a bit of thinking over Ranma's story, slowly nodded her head. "Hey, wait, why did Carrot get kicked into the air by you anyway? And why were you so pale when you came in here?" Ranma shuddered. "I don't wanna talk about it," he said. Akane blinked. "Okay…it musta been something pretty scarring if you wont even say what happened." Ranma twitched and nodded.  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Well? How'd ya all like it? Should we still keep it up? Reviews are most appreciated!  
Hermoine: I still think onnas are a sort of fish…  
Vegeta: Stupid girl! An onna is a woman, baka!  
Ron: What's a baka?  
Hermoine: Now that is certainty a sort of fish…  
Vegeta: *smacks head* Stupid onna…  
Hermoine: I have to be right this time!  
Vegeta: *shakes his head and walks away*  
Hermoine: What?  
Chibi Trunks: *pops out of a time capsule* Does anyone know where my mother is?  
Everyone: *blinks*  
Ron: Hey cool! He has purple hair!  
Mousse: Hey! Are you related to Shampoo?  
Chibi Trunks: *blinks* Shampoo?  
Mousse: Yes! She's so beautiful…  
Chibi Trunks: *shakes his head* Weird guy..  
N-chan and C-chan: Don't forget to review! 


	6. We're Surrounded By The Flames Of Destin...

Oh Brother!  
By: N-chan and C-chan  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure these have to go on all of these chapters, but even if they don't they're here! You know I don't own any of this stuff…so please don't sue me! Now C-chan on the other hand…  
C-chan: HEY!  
N-chan: Just kidding! =^^=;;  
**************************************************************************************  
N-chan: And so, after a long time, another chapter has been typed by me! Gomen for the pathetic lack of updates, I just have so many things I'm typing and writing and a whole mess of other crap that always gets in the way! I'll try to update more!  
Goku: OH MY GOD VEGETA! I HAVE….writer's block…..  
Vegeta: Kakarot, I didn't know you even knew how to write!  
Goku: I don't…  
Goten: Oh Father, I'm so ashamed…  
Gohan: HEY! That's my line!  
Bura: Poor Father, always the last to know…  
Older Goten: I like big butts and I cannot lie…  
Older Trunks: But I don't have a big butt! I have a nice tight ass!  
Older Goten: Oh yes, I know that Trunksie-kins!  
Nuriko: No fair! You're not allowed to call people -kins!!  
Everyone Else: *looks over at Nuriko and sweat drop*  
Goten: Excuse me Sir, but why are you dressed as a girl?  
Nuriko: I am NOT a Sir. I'm a girl! A REAL girl!  
Gohan: What's that hamster doing in your pants!  
Hotohori: He's having fun and so am I…  
Goten: What's his name, mam?  
Hotohori: *smiles happily* Tamahome! *in girly voice*  
Nuriko: NO! Tama-kins is mine!! And why am I not in this fanfic anyways?  
N-chan and C-chan: *sweat drop* Um, we didn't know who you were when we were writing this…  
Nuriko: How could you not! I'm so cute and lovable!! *goes after N-chan and C-chan*  
N-chan and C-chan: AHHHHH!!  
Hotohori: *cuddling his hamster, Tamahome* Well, on with the fic! ^^ *in girly voice*  
**************************************************************************************  
Suddenly, the flap of Akane's tent opened to reveal Tira and Chocolat. "What's going on in-" Chocolat stopped speaking abruptly when her eyes fell on Ranma and Akane. "You!" Tira said, pointing at Ranma. "You're that evil sorcerer Saotome guy! I thought Akane took care of you!"  
"What? Took care of…how many times do I gotta tell ya! I aien't a sorcerer!" Ranma said in an annoyed voice. "Yeah right, that's what they all say!" Chocolat said, going dominatrix. Tira followed suit. The dominatrix sisters went back to back and got ready to attack. Just then Marron came in, followed by a shirtless Gateau, who was grumbling. "What the hell is going on? Me an Marron were--not you again!" he yelled, noticing Ranma. Carrot stumbled in just then as well, having noticed all the commotion inside (he was stumbling because he had just been pitched somewhere by Ranko, obviously). "Hey wait, where did that Ranko chick go?" Carrot said, looking around. Everyone face faulted. "Leave it to my brother to think of that," Marron muttered. "That's not important right now, Darling. What's important right now is getting rid of this sorcerer once and for all!" Chocolat said. "Sorcerer…?" Carrot looked around again. Chocolat sighed and pointed at Ranma. "Oh, that guy…" Carrot said. "I aien't a sorcerer!!" Ranma yelled. But no one listened. They had already sprung into action. Chocolat lashed out with her garrote at Ranma's head, but he ducked and narrowly missed getting hit by it. It did, of course, slice a hole in the side of the tent, making a hole in it. Tira tried to get him with her whip, but he did a backhand spring, getting him out of danger, but causing Tira's whip to knock over the water heating device Akane had. The flame caused her sleeping bag to catch fire. Akane, who had been on the sleeping bag, screamed. "Akane!" Ranma yelled and jumped over, grabbing Akane and bolting through the hole in the tent, the Sorcerer Hunters on his heels.  
Some twenty minutes later, the campsite was in ruins and the Sorcerer Hunters were searching for Ranma and Akane. They had lost sight of them in the darkness. Little did they know, Ranma and Akane were hiding in a tree, close to what used to be their campsite. "Are you okay?" Ranma asked Akane, who was still ion her pajamas, hugging her legs to her chest, leaning against the tree trunk. "Fine. What do you care anyway?" Akane snapped venomously. Ranma hmphed and turned his back. "I was jus wonderin, jeez Akane," Ranma grumbled. "Well I don't need you anyway. I could have saved myself just - wha!" Akane fell off the branch, cutting off her sentence. Ranma dove forward and grabbed her hand. "What were you saying about not needing my help?" Ranma said in a cocky voice. "Oh shut up and help me up already!" Akane growled, kicking her legs. Ranma helped her up. "Thanks," she muttered, sitting back against the tree trunk.  
Meanwhile, down below:  
"Where did that sorcerer take Akane?" muttered Tira, looking around. "I dunno, Tira. It seems like they just disappeared," Chocolat said, looking around as well. "Well we have to find them and get rid of that sorcerer."  
"Yeah I know. And I hope we find him and kill him soon. I wanna go home!" Chocolat whined. "I know what you mean, sis," Tira said.  
Meanwhile, back in the tree:  
Ranma was looking off towards the horizon, where the first rays of dawn were showing. "Man, I hardly got any sleep!" Ranma said in annoyance and yawned. Then he shuddered. 'That guy came way too close for comfort to kissing me, and who knows what a diseased guy like that woulda tried after that,' Ranma thought. With a sigh, he shifted his weight, moving the thick branch slightly. He glanced over at Akane, making sure she didn't fall, only to see that she was sleeping peacefully, a leaning back against the tree trunk. A slight smile appeared on Ranma's face upon seeing this, and then he settled into a comfortable position. He fell asleep shortly, still with that slight smile on his face.   
**************************************************************************************  
Ranma: Oh my GOD! Why the hell am I acting so…affectionate?? Ewww!! Its so…girl-like!  
Nuriko: Man, you really sound like a girl…hey, do you by any chance know where I can find some of that Jusenkyo water? Please? I'll pay you! I need some of that water from spring of drowned girl!  
Ranma: Aren't you already a girl?  
Nuriko: *sweatdrop* Of course I am! It's for my…friend! *pulls Hotohori in…still holding his hamster*  
Hotohori: Do you need help? Do you have a chronic fear of bologna? Are you afraid of black dogs? Do you scream sometime anyone says the name V-  
Harry: AHHH! Don't say that name!!!  
Zaha: But I love my V-  
Goku: NO! Vegeta's mine!!!  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Hotohori: I was going to say Venus!  
All Sailor Senshi: AHHH!!  
Duo: Why aren't we in here yet!!! Its beginning to piss me off!  
Heero: *whispers to Duo*  
Duo: Yeah, me too Hee-chan.  
Hotohori: Um? Excuse me? Who are you two?  
Duo: Look! Even that overly feminine dude doesn't know who we are! We need to come in!  
Carrot: Do I get any hot guys in this? I mean CHICKS! CHICKS!!  
Chicken: Bawk?  
C-chan: Oh my, and I didn't even get to ask them if they enjoyed this yet! No fair! Its my turn! *whines*  
Nuriko: Anyways, we all hope you enjoyed this!  
N-chan: *pushes Nuriko down* Hey! That's what I'M supposed to say!  
C-chan: No! It was MY turn!!!  
*Everyone continues arguing and the lights slowly fade out….yeah…that's it….* 


End file.
